Kein Held !
by bell black 12
Summary: Ein kleiner aber feiner Oneshot der am Ende der ersten Staffel spielt. Und ja ich bin ein Katherine Fan also, ist ja klar mit wem ich sie verkupple oder? ;  Katherine/Damon


Mein allererster Oneshot zu Vampire Diaries. Er spielt am Ende der Folge 22 der ersten Staffel und ich dachte mir was wäre passiert wenn Damon nicht ganz so unaufmerksam gewesen wäre. Und ja ich hatte diesen Oneshot schon mal hochgeladen und dann wieder gelöscht.

Disclaimer: Nein mir gehört nichts außer der Idee und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und hinterlasst doch am Ende bitte ein Review.

Damon Pov

Ich verließ niedergeschlagen das Haus der Gilberts, ich war mir sicher, dass ich etwas für Elena empfand auch wenn ich nicht genau wusste was und das ich wegen ihr Mystic Falls retten wollte, auch wenn ich es am Ende war, der die Rettung benötigte. Sie war ein guter Grund sich mit einem Haufen Vampire anzulegen, sie die das, was ich verlor nachdem ich zu einem Vampire wurde wieder, ein wenig hervor geholt hatte mein Mitgefühl oder einfach meine Menschlichkeit oder besser gesagt das was davon übrig war nach so vielen Jahren als Monster. Und sie, Elena Gilbert war der einzige Grund warum Bonnie Stefan geholfen hatte, um mich Damon Salvatore einen Mörder, ein Monster, ein Arschloch zu retten, sie die das wenige gute was noch in mir vorhanden war sah, der Grund warum ich jetzt noch mehr oder weniger lebte. Und genau diesem Grund meiner braunhaarigen Prinzessin, meiner ersten Liebe, meiner größten Enttäuschung so ähnlich vom Äußeren wie sie verschieden im Charakter waren stand ich jetzt gegenüber. „ Was machst du hier"? fragte sie mich ich schaute auf den Boden überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „ Ein schwacher und missglückter Versuch das richtige zu tun"! Elena atmete einmal tief ein und fragte dann: „ Der da wäre"? Ich ging einige Schritte auf sie zu, wusste nicht wirklich was ich sagen sollte und wählte dann den leichten weg: „Nicht so wichtig gib her ich nimm dir das ab"! Ich nahm ihr die Sachen ab stellte sie an die Seite und sie bedankte sich für meine Hilfe. Ich spürte dabei das ihr blick auf mir lag. Und mir wurde etwas klar Elena hatte die Wahrheit verdient, sie hatte mich verändert und das wollte ich ihr jetzt sagen, denn bemerkt hatte sie es bestimmt schon. Unruhig fing ich wieder an zu sprechen „Weißt du ich bin in diese Stadt gekommen und wollte sie zerstören und heute Abend da wollt ich sie auf einmal beschützen". Ich sagte ihr die reine Wahrheit und wollte ihr dabei noch etwas sagen „Wie kommt das"? Sie schaute mich an und ich war mir sicher sie wollte etwas sagen doch ich meinte „ Ich bin kein Held Elena ich tu nichts Gutes das ist nicht in mir drin"! Sie antwortete mir „Vielleicht ja doch"! Ich schaute sie erneut kurz an wandte meinen Blick dann ab und sagte „Nein, nein das ist meinem Bruder vorbehalten und dir und Bonnie, obwohl sie allen Grund hat mich zu hassen hat sie Stefan geholfen mich zu retten"? Ich musste zugeben meine Worte klangen dabei sehr überrascht und so wunderte es mich nicht als Elena fragte „ Wieso klingst du so überrascht"? Elena kannte mich gut ich schaute ihr fest in die braunen Augen und sagte „ Weil sie es für dich getan hat"! Ich konnte ihren Blick nicht deuten und für diese Minute was es egal ich fuhr einfach fort „Und das heißt das du irgendwann entschieden haben musst dass ich es wert bin gerettet zu werden". Ich kam ihr bei meinen Worten näher und sagte „ Und dafür wollte ich dir danken". Wir schauten uns weiterhin in die Augen sie schluckte kurz und sagte dann „Gerngesehen". Immer noch schauten wir uns in die Augen und ich beugte mich vor, um sie sanft auf die Wange zu küssen. Meine Lippen waren nur eine Sekunde auf ihrer Wange und doch etwas war anders, dieser Duft war nicht der von Elena da war ich mir sicher. Ich schelte zurück wie vom Blitz getroffen, versuchte wieder der kalte Damon zu werden und schaute an Elena hinunter und jetzt erst bemerkte ich etwas das mir schon viel früher hätte auffallen müssen die Kette Elenas Kette fehlte und da bestätigte sich der Verdacht der mir bei ihrem Duft gekommen war und ich sagte kalt „ Katherine was machst du den wieder hier"? Dieses elende Miststück schaute mich einfach nur lächelnd an und meinte „ Also Damon dein Manieren waren 1864 aber auch noch besser"! Ich schaute sie kalt an und meinte „Damals hatte ich ja auch noch nicht 145 Jahre nach dir Gesucht obwohl du die ganze Zeit hättest zu mir kommen können"! Sie schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln und meinte „Wollen wir unser Gespräch nicht besser im Wald fortsetzen". Ich stimmte zu da ich Angst hatte das jede Sekunde Elena kommen würde und ich nicht wusste was Katherine mit ihr machen würde. So folgte ich also Katherine in den Wald hinein damit ich sicher sein konnte das Elena in Sicherheit wäre und dies war im Moment die oberste Priorität für mich. Ich gab mich ruhig und fragte wieder kalt „ Also was willst du hier Katherine"? Sie schaute mich an kam mit einem verführerischen Lächeln näher und meinte „Ich will dich". Ich konnte mir das Lachen nicht verkneifen und meinte dann „Und warum sollten ich zu dir kommen, warum jetzt ich dachte du wärest tot ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren und ich dachte du würdest mich lieben aber sei ehrlich du hast mich nie geliebt und Stefan auch nicht wir waren dein Spielzeug, dein Zeitvertreib"! Katherine drehte sich um es dauerte kurz bis sie sich wieder zu mir wendete und falsch lächelnd sagte „ Damon ich werde dir jetzt etwas sagen, was ich noch nie jemanden gesagt habe, aber du warst mir als Mensch lieber". Ich schaute sie an und schrie sie voller Verachtung an „Ich war die als Mensch lieber, du dämliche Schlampe. Wer gab mir sein Blut und bei wessen Rettung wurde ich umgebracht"? Als ich erwachte wollte ich streben ich wollte verhungern und weißt du was mein feiner Bruder getan hat er gab mir das Blut um die Verwandlung zu vollenden, durch ihn wurde ich das was ich 145 Jahre lang war durch ihn und dich. Ich war nie ein Engel auch nicht als Mensch aber ich war nie ein Mörder! Erst durch euch wurde ich zu einem also sag mir nicht du hattest mich als Menschen lieber". Katherine wirkte erstaunt und fragte mit einem leichten zittern in der Stimme was Damon nur deshalb hörte weil er ein Vampir war „ Wärest du wirklich wegen mir gestorben und was hätte Stefan den sonst tun sollen"? „Er hätte mich Sterben lassen sollen in dem Glauben das ich dir etwas bedeute das wir bald wieder vereint wären als Mensch"? Katherine dreht sich um und sagte „Kannst du nicht mal aufhören im Selbstmitleid zu versinken Damon, du weißt nicht was passiert wäre wärst du bei mir gewesen"? Was wäre den passiert Katherine du hättest es wie eine Nutte mit mir und Stefan getrieben, hättest uns vielleicht irgendwann satt gehabt und hättest uns umgebracht du Psychopatische Schlampe"? Mit DER Ohrfeige hatte ich gerechnet und es wunderte mich auch nicht dass ich gegen den nächsten Baum knallte aber das sie mir entgegen schrie das es hier nicht um Stefan sondern nur um uns ging das wunderte mich schon. Ätzend richtete ich mich aber wieder auf schaute Katherine überheblich an, sie kam mir langsam näher und ich dachte mir das sich so meine Opfer füllen würden bevor ich sie tötete, so voller Hass und auch Angst. Doch ich ließ mir nichts anmerken Katherine stellte sich gerade vor mich hin, schaute mich verachtend an und sagte „Du weißt nichts Damon, gar nichts". Ich konnte mir ein höhnisches Lachen nicht verkneifen und sagte „Ich weiß also nichts? Was soll ich den Wissen, das ich dich liebte und du mit mir gespielt hast? Oder vielleicht das du mich nie geliebt hast? Weißt du was ich mich immer gefragt habe warum hast du mir dein Blut gegeben"? Katherine schaute mich nicht an und ich wollte auch gar nichts hören nicht überlegen was von dem was sie sagte wahr war und was gelogen. Denn sie liebt es andere zu quälen. Ich war genauso wie sie, ich hatte wegen ihr den Schalter umgelegt. Und versucht jegliche restliche Menschlichkeit zu vergessen jegliche Gefühlsregung unterdrückt. Doch es gelang mir nicht mehr so gut wie früher, und besonders nicht jetzt wo ich vor ihr Stand. Ich hatte sie 145 Jahre geliebt nach ihr gesucht und so schaute ich sie an und es tat mir weh das zu sagen weil ich ihr damit meine Schwäche signalisierte, aber ich sagte „Ich bitte dich Katherine sei ruhig und lass mich gehen, heute vertrage ich keine Lügen mehr auch wenn sie noch so gut sind, ich bin fast gestorben und jetzt das hier dieses Pseudo Beziehungsgespräch ". Sie schaute mich erstaunt an und ich konnte den Gedanken daran dass ich ihr meine Schwäche zeigte nicht ertragen. Sie schien kurz zu überlegen und sagte dann beinah flüsternd „Ich will dir nur noch eine Sache sagen und ich schwöre bei meinem Leben und Damon du weißt wie sehr ich daran hänge das es wahr ist und dann bin ich für heute weg" Ich wusste das sie mir sagen würde was sie wollte egal was ich wollte sie war, Katherine sie würde sich nicht stoppen lassen und so sagte ich ruhig „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst aber geh dann". Sie schaute mich an schaute mir in die Augen und sagte leise und ruhig was untypisch für sie war „Ich wollte dich beschützen und". Ich ließ sie nicht Ausreden und rannte davon. Beruhigt darüber das sie mir nicht folgte. Und auf den Weg nachhause hing ich meinen Gedanken nach sie wollte mich beschützen pah ich hatte schon besseres gehört. Aber tief in meinem Herzen, du bist echt verweichlicht geworden warf ich mir in Gedanken selbst vor wollte ich wissen was sie mir sagen wollte und bereute es gegangen zu sein. Und ein Teil von mir hoffte das sie mich doch liebte aber für heute was es mir egal, Ich wollte nur Schlafen und vergessen.

Doch was Damon nicht mehr hörte war das Katherine ihren Satz zu Ende sprach „ich habe immer nur dich geliebt Damon und alles getan damit wir uns in Sicherheit wiedersehen".

So ich hoffe mein Oneshot hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein Review.


End file.
